


Veil Crossed

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Duncan, after finding his new Grey Warden recruit, never made it to the Circle Tower? But worst of all, what if she’s there when Uldred and the other blood mages begin their revolt? And as she fights her way through the demons and traitors, she finds herself battling against a force more powerful than herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Novaturient

She shoved the bundle into his arms. And if it hadn’t been for the weight, he wouldn’t have known there was a child wrapped beneath the layers of cloth. He couldn’t see much through the helmet he wore but when he carefully pulled back the threadbare blanket he could see her squirming. She was an infant, the youngest Mage he had ever been charged with retrieving. So small and with the widest, most innocent eyes he’d ever seen. Even her smile was brimming.

She snarled the word, acidic and disgusted, “Monster.” Her arms were folded tightly and shoulders rising up around her. “I knew what it was… I hoped but I knew.”

He held the child closer, his years of experience hardly preparing him for this. Mothers had shown dislike, mostly fear, when their children displayed signs of magic… But nothing quite like this. A baby, hardly entered into this world, being cast aside so quickly and so hatefully.

It reminded him suddenly why he chose to become a Templar in the first place.

He covered her ever so slightly, protecting her against the soft chill in the air. “Does she have a name?”

The mother, a young elf, thin and bony, the hard life of servitude showing in her appearance. She spat loudly, not at all abashed that she was tossing aside a daughter, “Take it already. I don’t want it.” If he hadn’t stepped away from the house, he was certain she would have shoved him away. He saw briefly the sorrow in her eyes, the way she hid it behind her trembling hand. She lost her daughter long before his arrival.

He carried the child but her weight and size made her nearly nothing. Especially compared to his plate armor and sword. Combined with the shield on his back, he was used to carrying weight multiple times heavier than she’d ever be. It made it even harder to believe a child so young could even display signs of magic. The youngest to be brought to the tower had to be six, he was certain.

But a newborn...

The mother could have lied simply to be rid of her child, a burden on the already strained finances. It wouldn’t be the first time a parent tried to get rid of an extra mouth. He hoped with a little time he could disprove the allegations, the journey to Lake Calenhad being long enough.

He stopped by the chantry on his way, gathered his supplies for both him and the child. All of the sisters doted on her, calling her sweet names and passing her around from one set of arms to the next. They weren’t at all bothered by the idea that a Mage rested in their grasp. To them she was a baby girl in need of a loving touch.

The Revered Mother brought him a small basket, the perfect size to let the infant rest in. “So innocent,” she softly sighed. There was an uncertainty that sparked along the corner of her eyes. “The poor dear didn’t stand a chance.”

“She needs a name,” he admitted, taking the basket a little less glumly than before.

“She doesn’t even have a name…” The Revered Mother gracefully walked with him across the large space, past flittering candles and rows of pews. She gathered the bundle from one of the ladies. Her smile widened to see the contagious grin of the baby in her arms. It was hard for anyone not to feel the child’s joy. “She’ll need a strong name for a challenging life.”

“Rori,” he stated, hardly batting an eyelash. “Rori Surana.”

The edge of her lips curled, a smirk beginning to form. “You've thought about it, I see.”

“I might have.” He tilted his head, vision sweeping down to the layers of metal that covered his gauntlet. He was a soldier, a veteran… He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing with this baby in his charge. “She is so young, your grace. Less than a year old.”

“And still a Mage.”

He finally dared to look at the child and pressed his smile away when he saw the way her elven ears curled along the edges. She was so young that even her ears hadn’t fully developed yet. “What if they consider her too dangerous?”

She started to hand over the infant, tucking her gently into his arms before looking up at him. “Have faith, Ser Merrick. Trust in the Maker and the oath that you took to not only protect her but everyone else as well. You should know better than anyone the atrocities magic can bring.”

He didn’t feel convinced but he knew she was somewhat right. He had taken an oath. And Mages were dangerous. He laid the infant into the small basket before asking or the Mother for her blessing.

It wasn’t even their first night on their journey that he felt the small spark of magic. It was soft, tender, a gentle feather that reached out and caressed across his skin. He wasn’t sure what it was at first. Then he knew for certain when she giggled at the light green wisps forming at the tips of her fingers. It wasn’t a spell of any sort. Only the minor leakings of energy, the world quivering at her touch.

He was disheartened at first, a heavy anxiety low in his gut. The First Enchanter might convince them to be merciful and perhaps someone might even step forward to raise the child… But he understood reality better than most, his experience as a Templar preparing him for the worst scenarios: her untrained magic might pose a danger if it was too unstable. And a dangerous Mage needed to be caged or killed.

He didn’t like to admit it but he had killed plenty of rogue apostates in his lifetime. He couldn’t imagine killing her though. How could anyone take a life that hadn’t even yet begun?

He took the child to the lakeside all the same. He was silent the whole ferry ride, eyes burrowing in the rippling of its black waters. Stars speckled its surface and on most nights it might have been beautiful. Tonight, however, the sleeping infant in his arms made the journey all the more chilling.

He had sent word to the First Enchanter, finding him in one of the tower’s libraries. The knight set the basket down onto the table and carefully pulled back the cloth to reveal the sleeping infant.

The old Mage gave a long, rasped sigh. He folded his arms stiffly then bowed his head. “This… is unfortunate.”

He tried to keep his tone even, his voice leveled but it was nearly impossible. “What will happen to her?”

“She is home now.” He reached into the basket, fingertips moving the cloth so that he might see her better. “I have just the Mage in mind to raise her… She herself recently lost a child.”

The Templar stepped closer, voice lowered to a whisper as if he were ashamed to ask, “Might I visit? I want to know that she’ll be safe.”

He gave a chuckle, a nod of his head. He whispered in reply because he knew it was frowned upon for a Templar to care for a Mage. “Of course. I’ll inform her that you are interested in seeing the child again.”

~:~

Wynne gave an annoyed groan, the wrinkles between her brows deepening from the constant disapproving looks she had to give. It wasn’t that Surana was necessarily rebellious. She enjoyed her studies. She could spend hours researching the effects of focus crystals and ambient energy. There were times that Wynne actually worried about her obsession with studying.

Surana wasn’t the first child she had taken under her wing but… Surana’s deep connection into the Fade was oftentimes unsettling. It was almost dangerous.

Today of all days, Wynne was more annoyed that Surana spent more time pestering the Templars for tidbits of information. She wanted to know about the Western Forest or the Frostback Mountains. She wanted to know about the Qunari, what they looked like, what they sounded like. She wanted to ask about the Dalish elves and what sort of lives they must lead. And there was always, of course, what did non-magical people do with themselves.

It wasn’t entirely Surana’s fault that she was curious. Wynne blamed Ser Merrick. His recent arrival took Surana away from her studies and chores. She found the young apprentice sitting with the veteran as he spun a tale about his latest adventure, his trip across the Waking Sea. In her hands, she clutched some trinket he must have found or bought or…

Wynne rolled her eyes. “Surana,” she scolded, marching across the room but her slippers were so soft it made stomping seem ridiculous.

She hadn’t moved, her eyes still locked on the man she considered a father. Some days, Surana hoped he was her father. That maybe he fell in love with an elf maiden, that he had to begrudgingly give his daughter away due to honor and valor.

The Templar rose and slightly bowed his head to Wynne. “I just arrived this morning. I asked the First Enchanter if I could see her for a time.”

This was the part Wynne hated the most. She hated looking like the villain, the grouchy old bat who disapproved of fun. “Good Morning, Ser Merrick. I hate to take her away but she has a test to prepare for.”

Surana tossed her head to the side, eyes rolling, but she got to her feet all the same. She sweetly told the Templar, “I always have a test to get ready for. Tonight, Ser Merrick? Will you tell me about the desert?”

He softly grinned, feeling it in the corner of his eyes. “Of course, my child.”

Wynne bowed her head to the knight before leading her apprentice towards the stairs. “You know this is against the rules. You are forbidden to enter this part of the tower. If the Knight Commander--”

“Wynne,” she pleaded. “The Knight Commander knows that I talk with Ser Merrick. I have since I was a small child.”

The elder Mage spun on her heel. She swallowed her annoyance as best she could. “You’re not a small child anymore. You're a budding teen. At some point, you must begin to follow the same rules as every other Mage in this tower.”

Surana felt her expression hardening. She grabbed hold of her robes, lifting them slightly as she descended the stairs to the lower levels. Mages were forbidden to enter the Templar quarters. Mages were forbidden to do a great deal of things. Their very existence was illegal. Magic was illegal.

Surana hadn’t ever felt the need to argue with those rules. It was just the way things were, how they always were. So long as a Mages kept control over their abilities, there was no reason to fear the Templars.

Wynne started the lesson as if nothing had happened, as if it were another day. Surana kept the trinket tucked away in the folds of her robes. She couldn’t stop thinking about taking a ship across the great wide sea with Ser Merrick and seeing the sand dusted cities he spoke of. There were cities filled with free mages somewhere far away.

After her studies, she helped Jowan with preparing that night’s dinner. He rambled on about accidentally catching the drapes on fire, again. He was certain the First Enchanter would have him locked away in solitary confinement if he couldn’t control his magic.

“It’s not that I can’t control it,” Jowan muttered, sounding more like a mouse when he grew stressed. “I can. But casting spells…”

Surana stopped what she was doing. She looked the other Mage in the eye, the way he nervously looked back. “They wouldn’t lock you away because you failed to control a spell. I don’t even think I’ve ever seen them take somebody.”

He scoffed, gathering up the silverware to set the table. “What about that… Anders? They’re always locking him away.”

Her lips thinned. “Because he tried to escape. Five times.”

“Well can you blame him? I feel like I can’t breathe without asking permission.”

“What?” Surana chuckled but then she realized Jowan was being serious. “Of course you can. Why would you think that? They’re not here to kill us. They’re protecting us.”

He glowered at her, for the longest moment not saying anything. “You can’t be serious? They’re not protecting us. They’re caging us. We live in a tower. Most of us sleep in the same room. This isn’t how people are supposed to live. You wouldn’t know that because you’ve never lived anywhere else.”

He was right. But hearing it, hearing that she had never seen the world or never would, stabbed deep into her heart. She suddenly felt her face catch fire and her eyes burn. “I’m going… to go see if Wynne needs me for anything.”

“Surana…”

She gave a weak smile then hurried out of the kitchen. She didn’t look for Wynne. She searched for Ser Merrick and his delightful tales, to distract herself from the boring routine of life. Surana leapt up the stairs, taking them two at a time, her slippers hushing along the smooth stone.

She ducked her head down when a Templar came into view. He didn’t say anything while she passed, only allowed her to squeeze between his bulky armor and the narrow stairwell. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the knight. But she did worry that her presence on the upper floor might cause a heated argument.

Ser Merrick stood among a small group, their voices hushed compared to the rest of the large hall. Surana hesitated in her approach. She didn’t want to interrupt an important meeting or overhear something she wasn’t supposed to. Jowan’s earlier retorts about the Templars had unnerved her to say the least.

“You there. Mage.”

Surana stiffened for a moment. She peered over as the Templar approached, each of his steps confident. As sweetly as she could, as calmly as she could, she turned and faced the knight. “Yes?”

His lips parted but the words stumbled. “Oh, I uh, well…” He was young looking, perhaps a few years older than her. “I believe that… you’re not permitted in this area.”

She heard the hesitation, the nervousness in his voice. He was probably still in training. She’d never seen him before and for all she knew he might have never seen a Mage up close. It explained why he was so nervous to confront her.

“If you could please… uh, return to--”

Ser Merrick called out rather firmly, “Rori.”

She weakly looked between the young Templar and Ser Merrick. “Excuse me,” she muttered, worried that he’d be offended and cause trouble. She quickly hurried over to the safety of Ser Merrick’s presence.

“Rori, this is Cullen.” He held out a hand to motion towards the baffled youth. “He was serving as my charge before being stationed here in the tower. He’s a good man.”

Cullen cautiously approached, cheeks reddening from embarrassment. His palm reached up to squeeze the back of his neck. “I, uh, apologize. I h-hope that I didn’t… offend.”

Surana smiled easily. It was hard not to grin at the sheepish nature of the Templar. “You didn’t offend me, Ser Cullen. I knew you were only doing your job.”

He tried to smile in return but his nervousness wouldn’t allow it.

“Join us, Cullen, if you’d like. I was just telling Rori about our trip. I’m sure she’d be interested in hearing your version of events.”

Cullen groaned, fingertips pressing against his brows. “Or rather she’d have a good laugh at them.”

“You were in the deserts together?” She took down a rapid breath before blurting, “What was it like? Did you meet any Dalish? Were there strange beasts? How did they survive with so little water?”

Merrick chuckled, a hearty and delightful sound. It was the kind of laugh Surana imagined grandfathers had. “You’ll have plenty of time to ask him about it. He’s going to start his service here in the Tower.”

She smiled eagerly but then it began to fade. Her eyes swept down to her hands, to the silky sleeves that just barely passed her bony wrists. “Are you leaving soon, then?”

His rasped breath hushed across his lips. He pressed his hand into her back, leading her away from the prying eyes of the other Templars. “I will return just like I have always. I can’t return with stories if I don’t ever leave…”

She knew that thought was meant to cheer her up and he truly wanted to comfort her but… Surana just wanted to spend more time with him. What she really wanted more than anything was to go with him…

“It’s only a week this time.” His steps slowed just as he was grabbing hold of her shoulders. He forced her to face him, to peer up at the concern in his gaze. “From what I’ve heard… you won’t be an apprentice by the time I return. I expect that to hold true.”

She forced a smile, forced a sweet laugh. “I could graduate now if I wanted.”

The older man smirked approvingly then sauntered down the hall towards the entrance.

It was the last time she ever saw him. Ser Cullen had found her in the Tower’s library a couple mornings later. He fumbled with the words, trying to find the right way to tell her but… there was really no right way to tell someone their father was murdered.

The book in her grasp fell as her hands tried to keep the sobs from leaving her trembling lips. Cullen reached out in an attempt to comfort her, hardly expecting her to wrap him in a tight and desperate hug.

The Templar whispered softly, “He was tracking an apostate… They found… his body. I’m so sorry. I should have been there with him.”

Wynne sternly spoke, “Ser Cullen. If you will excuse us. I will take over from here.” She reached out to take Surana but the elf was in such a state of disarray. Her fingers had curled around the cold metal of his armor, clinging in desperation, and the older woman struggled to take hold of her.

“Y-yes, of course.” The knight stepped away, allowing Wynne to take his place but he lingered. He knew there was a stigma between Mages and Templars. His eyes remained on Surana, however, keeping his gaze with hers. She couldn’t look away from him. She knew he was in just as much pain as her and no one would be there to comfort him like Wynne was there for her.

~:~

She must have cried herself to sleep again. Her eyes felt swollen, throbbing with immense heat and when her mentor woke her during the middle of the night they were half-lidded and bleary. She wasn’t sure she even slept for maybe more than a few minutes.

“Surana,” she whispered, attempting to keep her attention. “I know this has been a tumultuous week but…” Wynne took in a slow breath. “It is time.”

The young apprentice looked out over the endless rows of sleeping Mages. Some were young children but most were near her age, budding teens reaching the finality of their apprenticeship. She had grown up with all of them. They were an overwhelming extended family, siblings and friends and… sometimes, she flirted with a few.

“The First Enchanter is waiting for us.” Wynne stood up and grabbed the silk robes from the chair next to the bed. “Remember your training. Remember you’re strong.”

Surana tossed the blankets aside before sliding her feet into the slippers on the floor. She was surprised she remembered to take them off last night. She wasn’t even sure she had showered. She certainly hadn’t unbraided her hair before passing out. She allowed Wynne to dress her, hardly processing that the older woman was still talking.

Surana pressed out a smile. “I’ll be fine.” She stood up quickly and fixed her attire into place. They were old robes, well worn through the years. They had been a gift from Merrick…

She shuffled out of the dimly lit chambers to the just as dark corridors. Wynne led the way down the hall, her steps somehow painstakingly slow. Surana just wanted to get there already. She nearly rushed passed the older Mage but for some reason a sigh escaped instead. Thankfully Wynne ignored it. Perhaps she stayed silent out of remorse or respect, Surana didn’t entirely know.

They made the long descent into the bottom chambers of the tower, well before the first floor. It was colder the further they went. Surana wasn’t sure if she was shivering from the sharp chill in the air or the surging bursts of adrenaline. She didn’t know what her final test would require of her. It had been the best kept secret in the tower. There were rumors that Mages had died during the test but Surana chucked them up to be just that. Rumors.

Wynne stopped just at the entrance and held open the door. She gave one nod, her eyes locked with Surana’s. There was something tired and worrisome in her gaze. Wynne had taken on many apprentices so Surana always imagined the older woman to be familiar with the process. She never thought she would see the day Wynne looked at her with fear rather than disapproval.

Her slippers hushed across the smooth stone. Braziers burned throughout the room, casting blue hued light across the walls and everyone waiting inside. It was a sharp contrast to the warmly lit hallway outside.

Ser Cullen caught her attention first but his eyes were downcast. His arms hung loosely at his side and she wasn't sure if it was because he too had lost Merrick or if he regretted the events that were about to proceed. A few other Templar stood with him but none were quite as imposing as the Commander. Beside him was the First Enchanter, aging eyes scrutinizing her movements.

“Surana.” The Commander’s steps were hard, the weight of his armor hitting fierce against the stone floor. The clangs reverberated across the chamber walls, nearly drowning out his lecture. “Magic must be controlled. In order to do that, a Mage must undergo immense studying and training… Only the strongest are allowed to keep such ‘gifts’…”

She swept her attention to the First Enchanter, taking a quick look at Cullen, before peering back at the formidable Templar. It must have been all the crying she did but her voice sounded hoarse and weak compared to his. “I’m strong. Whatever test you have for me, I can handle it.”

The Knight Commander motioned his hand over towards the center of the room. “Approach the altar apprentice. Prove that strength.”

She glared at him when she walked by. He returned the stare just as determined as her. But he gave a firm nod, one of encouragement, one of approval. He knew she had lost a father figure. He knew how much Merrick had cared for her.

The First Enchanter walked with her. He tucked his hands carefully behind him. “I will not lie, young one. This ritual is dangerous. Many survive it. Many have died as well. This is not a test of skill or abilities…” He hummed as if to silence himself before sharing too much information. “Approach the pedestal, child. Your final test will begin.”

She stepped forward and analyzed the bowl of bright lyrium. Before her were layers of runes she wished she could decode given enough time. She recognized a few of the runes but it had been so long ago since she studied the old language.

Cullen spoke up, his voice stammering, “Will… will it hurt?”

The Knight Commander only gave a disappointed groan in reply.

“The test… will be uncomfortable. Death is a possible scenario.” The First Enchanter rounded the altar and took hold of the copper bowl. “She shall be forced to face the greatest enemy of all mages. If she survives… if she conquers it… she will live.”

The commander raised a warning hand to his charge. “Stand your ground, Templar. We are responsible for overseeing this task.”

He didn’t argue. He only threw his attention back to Surana and watched on in horror. This was what he had trained for. He just hadn’t imagined how gut wrenching it would be. Especially when her eyes carefully swept upwards to meet his. Her brows were caving under grief and worry but there was strength in them as well. He gave a firm nod of his head, hoping she would somehow gain courage from the gesture.

Her palms raised to the sides of the copper before letting her hands slip over the surface of the lyrium. The palest of lights began shimmering from the concoction and Surana wasted no time drawing upon it. It left behind a refreshing touch, the coolness of mint and the spark of winter, followed by the sizzling touch of magic that slipped across her skin.

Her breathing sped. She looked at the First Enchanter for some sign to what would happen next. Her stomach churned and her hands trembled. A sickness layered itself across her sweating skin.

Cullen stepped towards her but the Commander forcefully pushed him back to his post. The young Templar watched wide-eyed as the spell swept Surana down onto her knees, her body swaying towards the ground.

Cold marble pressed against her form as the spell began to take over. It was dark magic. None she’d ever seen before. But then again, any sort of magic that hinted at evil was banned from the tower. She had no knowledge to defend herself with.

The sickness, the scattered electricity began making its way from her palms to the back of her throat where a growl pried her teeth apart. She was screaming or howling, she couldn’t be certain. Her hearing was muffled by the ragged hiss of magic as it swelled up around her. Within seconds she lay unconscious, her tightened muscle softening into cold floor.

The room became silent. Irving began his impatient pacing as he waited for her to awaken.

Cullen bravely spoke up, “How long until we know? What’s going to happen?”

“It’ll take a few hours.” The Commander folded his arms and tilted his neck against the tension that coil itself there. “If she’s a demon. We’ll strike her down.”

The First Enchanter added calmly, “She will return to us safely.”

Cullen swallowed his pulse, eyes locked on her Still form. He prayed over and over in his head that she would live, that she would wake up smiling as if nothing had happened.

Her fingers twitched. And then a moan rolled free. She sucked down a breath of air just as a boiling wave of magic swept her up off the floor. The muscles in her back tightened as she struggled to remain on her knees. She reached out to the Fade for power. The demon’s grasp clung to her desperately.

Surana released a howl of pain. The demon drilled and gnawed into her flesh, anchoring itself into her bones. But she refused to give in to its demands. She pulled every ounce of energy she had gained, breathing it down into her lungs. Magic puked through her heart. It’s warmth bloomed inside of her, a flower of cleansing light that washed away the necrotic aura.

Cullen tried to look past the intense white that filled the room. His eyes slammed shut. It was almost like looking into the sun. When the light vanished and a few Templars gasped, he saw her crumpled on the floor.

Surana Laos on her back, hair and robes splayed our like the petals of a flower.

The First Enchanter looked proud as he glanced over at the Commander. “I hope that answers your questions… That was the quickest and cleanest trial I have yet witnessed.”

The Knight Commander stiffened, lips hardened by a scowl, and marched forward. “That’s impossible. It takes hours for a Mage to complete this trial.”

The elder man motioned Cullen over. “Please ensure she is returned to her quarters safely. I’ll discuss her results with her in the morning.” He rasped a sigh and began his slow trek to the door.

Cullen hesitated until his commander gave a slight nod. He rushed forward and kneeled down beside Surana. She didn’t look hurt. In fact, she looked peaceful as if she had fallen asleep in a garden rather than having survived the arduous jaws of a demon.


	2. Viridity

Surana sunk down further into the blanket and curled her feet up closer to escape the cold. The tower was always freezing especially in the early morning when first waking up. Jowan always told her to just wear some socks but she hated the way they made her feet feel. And swore they made her feet sweaty and gross.

“Surana…” Jowan must have been standing by her bed, he sounded close and his voice was low.

Surana huffed, gripping the blanket tighter. “I know… Wynne needs me or something.” She drew in her bottom lip when she remembered the final test last night and all the crying she had been doing. Reality came back in a sharp and drowning wave.

“No, actually… Wynne left to help the King’s army…”

Her brows pinched and she finally opened her eyes. “She what?”

Jowan was kneeling down beside her bed, face crumpled up with worry. He gave a firm nod. “She volunteered days ago… didn’t she tell you?” He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Never mind that! They took you during the middle of the night! Do you remember anything?”

Surana’s fingers gripped tightly until her knuckles whitened. Wynne left… she just left. She didn’t say goodbye. Sure, Surana was no longer her student, her apprentice, but… she hadn’t imagined the woman who raised her would simply leave without saying anything.

“Rori!”

She sat up abruptly. “Nothing. I don’t remember.” She shoved the covers away and bitterly fought to get her slippers onto her feet. “How could Wynne just leave like that?” She marched out of the dorm with Jowan quick at her side.

“You don’t remember anything? Rumors say you completed your final test in record time… you have to remember something!”

Surana slowed her pace and peered over at him. “Jowan…” She wanted to tell him about the demon because she did in fact remember everything. She remembered how painful it was, the searing agony that lit her bones on fire.

He heaved a sigh and walked down the hall. “It’s fine. I get it. Secrecy and all that… C’mon, we’ve got...” He peered over at her and realized suddenly she wasn’t an apprentice anymore. “Well, I’ve got studying to do.”

Surana took a few quick steps forward and hooked her arm with his. “I could help out, you know.”

Jowan snorted. “Don’t you always…” His shoulders hunched up and he lowered his head. “Probably why I can’t pass any of my tests.”

She smirked and rolled her eyes, giving an over dramatic sigh to pull a smile from him. “If someone would make the attempt to study, he wouldn’t need his friend to do his work for him.”

“I study!” he squealed, voice rising in pitch every time he was in distraught. “If half the tomes weren’t in an ancient language!”

Surana laughed, as hard as she could because it seemed like she hadn’t laughed in months. It felt suddenly strange to laugh and carry on as if Merrick hadn’t died and Wynne hadn’t left to fight a war… a war Surana knew little about. And it seemed stupid fighting for a king that she never met in a war that had nothing to do with them.

“I’m being serious,” Jowan chuckled, not at all able to keep his expression stern. “How do they expect any of us to survive their stupid trials if they can’t even put the lessons in a language I can understand.”

Surana teasingly jabbed him in the side. “You have to translate it yourself! We have this thing full of books called a library--”

Jowan slowed in his steps, the humor completely washing from his features. A sudden gloom hung in the corners of his mouth and eyes. “I know you can’t tell me but… What happens… if we don’t pass our final test? If I can’t do it will they--”

“Jowan,” she pressed, stating his name as firmly as she could. “You’ll pass!”

“I’m not like you, Surana. I’m not… skilled. I’m not even that smart…”

“You’re always too hard on yourself, that’s all. If you didn’t stress so much, I’m sure you’d control your magic better.”

“Rori Surana…” One of the elder Mage called from the other end of the hallway, chain raised and eyes scrutinizing. “The First Enchanter needed to speak with you in his study.”

“I’ll meet you in the library to study, okay?”

Jowan raised a shoulder but he didn’t seem too satisfied with their talk.

She reluctantly left him, turning her attention to the impatient Mage. She half expected the old woman to escort her along the way but she walked away scowling, her gaze lingering on Jowan with distaste. It was true that Jowan wasn’t talented, not in the least. He still struggled with basic spells. But he was a good soul and a kind heart who didn’t deserve the stares he got. To be honest, Surana never realized Jowan was even under such attention until he spoke about it.

She ascended the steps to the upper levels, the floor where all the trained Mage who passed their apprenticeship resided. She always knew she would one day live there as well, owning a large room with a spacious bed, a bathroom to call her own. Sharing the dorm with all the other apprentices was just a normal part of life. She’d seen everyone naked at least a dozen times.

“Rori,” he whispered, voice low and nervous.

She grinned suddenly, heart racing as she peeked over at the Templar clad in armor. Cullen bowed his head ever so slightly, curly blonde hair dull under the candlelight.

“I’m glad… to see you’re awake, I mean…” He shifted nervously at his post, his eyes looking both ways down the hall in case someone was coming. “I was worried and, uh…” He reached up and squeezed the back of his neck, gaze sweeping down the floor.

Surana shuffled closer, hands tucked behind her back and fingers fumbling together. “It was easier than I thought it would be. I’m glad you didn’t have to… kill me.” She chuckled a little, teasingly adding, “You wouldn’t have killed me, would you?”

He jolted at that. “No… well, yes, I would have… had to because…”

“It’s alright.” She swallowed her pulse, suddenly far more nervous than before. “I understand you wouldn’t have had a choice. If a demon did possess my mind…” She shook her head and tossed her shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have taken any pleasure from it.” His brows arched under worry. “Please, believe me when I say that I am truly glad you are well.”

Her voice softened, teeth scraping across her bottom lip. “Thank you, Ser Cullen. Perhaps… we can talk some more… later?” She glanced about the hallway again, fearful someone might see them.

Cullen’s lip parted, words caught in his throat. He watched her slowly back away and continue her stroll towards the First Enchanter’s study. Surana looked back at him, smiling tenderly to see that his gaze was still locked on her. She averted her attention forward, swallowing down the scream of excitement that knotted in her throat. She knew she shouldn’t have flirted so openly with him. He was a Templar and it was his sole duty to guard the Mages… or rather, police them.

~:~

The First Enchanter had eagerly spoke with her about enhancing her skills and continuing her studies. He had mentioned Merrick, how proud the old man would be to see her success. She didn’t want to hear those words though. She suddenly didn’t want to hear anyone's words. Merrick would have been proud… if he hadn’t been killed.

She followed the First Enchanter through the new labyrinth of halls and rooms. The Mage quarters were expanse and lavish, the library’s shelves nearly reaching the ceiling. It was her room that brought her the most comfort of all. She finally had her own space, a wall dividing her room from two others, a bathtub no one else would dirty and forget to clean.

The moment the First Enchanter left her alone, she dove onto the bed and buried herself between the countless pillows and plush blanket. She giggled and looked about the room, eager to tell someone how delighted she was but then she realized… it would be the first time she was somewhat truly alone. Jowan would still sleep in the dorms upstairs and whoever her roommates were… she imagined they would keep to themselves.

She raced out of the room and through the numerous hallways, down the spiraling stone steps to the lower floor library where she hoped Jowan would be waiting for her. When she couldn’t find the squirrelly Mage, she looked for him in his usual spot in the kitchens. He was carefully and finely chopping vegetables for that night’s meal.

“Of course you’re hiding with the food.” Surana strolled forward and grabbed a knife from the counter. She snatched up a sweet pepper and looked it over. “Maybe since you cook so well, they’ll let you stay on as a chef…”

Jowan looked up at her for a moment then finished cutting up the carrots. “I heard some of the older Mages talking about my trial… I think they’re planning on testing me tonight.”

Surana stilled. She shifted nervously between her feet. “Maybe they meant another test like… one of the basic tests.” She knew more than anyone that Jowan wasn’t ready. He could barely summon a spark of fire and keep it contained. He once set his own eyebrows on fire. He had to live with that humiliation for nearly a month.

He leaned forward, mousy brown hair ragged in front of his eyes. “You don’t really believe that…” His eyes darted about the empty kitchen before tossing aside the knife and food. “You have to help me escape, Surana. I’ll die if you don’t.”

She shook her head. She couldn’t believe they would kill him simply for not being able to harness a spell. He was always nervous and manic about those sort of things. “Jowan, if you just talk to your mentor--”

“Surana, please!” He snapped hold of her hand, squeezing it in desperation. He forced his voice into a strained whisper, “You experienced it! You know the test will kill me and if it doesn’t… the Templars will. They won’t let an apprentice like me go…”

She felt herself waver between pulling her hand away from him and squeezing it tight to comfort him. He was asking her to betray the only home you ever knew, to break the law and possibly commit yourself to treason. “How could we possibly get you out of the tower without anyone seeing?”

“The lower chambers have a vault. We could destroy my Phylactery and I would be untraceable. The Templars would never find me.”

“The lower chambers are off limits, Jowan!”

“Not for you! You’ve graduated. You could easily get obtain a rod of fire to melt off the locks. No one would be suspicious of you.”

She finally jerked her hand away. She couldn’t believe what he was suggesting. “They’d kill us without a second thought. How do you even know all of this?”

“That Anders told me. He’s escaped at least ten times,” he pleaded. “And one of the Templars… she confessed to me that my trial was tonight.” He pressed a palm across his features.

“Wait!” Surana waved her hands around, both a surrender and a hope to shoo away his words. “Just give me a second. I can’t process all of this.”

“They’re going to test me tonight, Surana!”

She pressed her hands into her stomach, fighting back the nausea that surfaced. “Okay just… give me some time to figure this all out…” She raced out of the kitchen as quickly as she could manage. Jowan tried to add more information but she didn’t think her brain could handle it.

He was asking her to risk her life and her freedom! He didn’t even know for sure that his life was actually in danger. She knew the First Enchanter would have some idea and perhaps if she asked about it, he would tell her. That was her hope, anyhow.

She raced down the hallway, dodging past the apprentices and scowling teachers. She leapt up the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over her own slipper. She even hurried past Cullen and his raised brow. The First Enchanter stood with another elder Mage, a summoner known for her grace and flourishing style.

“Ah, Surana.” He grinned weakly, his eyes sunken with exhaustion. “Did you have questions about something?”

She swept her gaze between the two of them. “Yes, actually… could we talk about something in your office?”

He nodded, waving a hand towards the open doors. “I’ll be there shortly, my dear. I’ve only a few matters to discuss with Harriet.”

Surana tried to be polite and smile as she walked down the hall but Jowan’s words had left her a little rattled. She paced back and forth in the large space. She looked at the cluttered desk of the enchanter, the sprawled books and crumpled parchment.

“Surana,” he rasped as he shuffled into the room. “You don’t look as cheerful as you were this morning.”

Surana opened her mouth, very eager to start spilling her concerns but then she clammed up. What if Jowan was right and they were planning on killing him? No, she reasoned, trying to stay grounded. “I was wondering… about Jowan and if--”

“Ah.” He gave a rusted laugh and sat down in the chair behind his desk. “I know the two of you are good friends. You must be concerned about his own trial.”

“You can’t make Jowan fight a demon! He isn’t ready for that.”

The First Enchanter’s expression flattened, eyes narrowing as he mulled over your statement and your sudden concern. “Jowan has told you that his trial is tonight… hasn’t he?”

Surana fiddled with the soft silk of her robes. She wanted to pull it tight around her body and pretend it was hugging her safely. Standing in front of the First Enchanter, the oldest and most powerful Mage in the tower… it was unnerving.

“How did he know this information?”

“He doesn't,” she lied and felt her throat closing up. “I didn’t know his trial was tonight…” She bowed her head, her face burning under the heat of embarrassment. She had never liked lying. She was never really good at it and Wynne was always good at picking up on even the smallest lies.

Surana stepped forward and sunk down into the closest chair. “A Templar told him. First Enchanter you can’t let him do the trial. He’s not strong enough to handle it. Can’t he just be an apprentice and…”

He leaned forward and pressed his elbows into the surface of his desk. “Surana, you must understand the precautions we must take in the tower. Jowan has reached an age where being an apprentice is not acceptable. If he can not harness his abilities, he will become a danger to all those around him.”

“Jowan wouldn’t hurt anyone! He was bullied when we were growing up and never tried to defend himself. He’s just not that kind of person.”

“For now,” he reasoned. “What will happen to Jowan if he becomes possessed by a demon? You must trust me when I say that he has already begun meddling in the darker sides of magic.”

She crossed her arms in hopes to keep from shivering. “He would never do that…” Her voice wavered. She had known Jowan since they were children. He had shown up in the tower when she was seven and he had been only a few years older than her.

The First Enchanter rose and trudged around the desk. He motioned you to follow him to the study’s doorway. “We have multiple accounts of Jowan’s treachery. His search for power…” He sighed heavily, taking no delight in what he had to do. “What is Jowan’s plan? What has you so concerned?”

“He wants to destroy his Phylactery. I’ll need to obtain a rod of fire, I think.”

“Yes… yes, that would work.” The First Enchanter reached into his robes and removed a set of keys. He pried one of the keys loose from the ring, somehow knowing which key went to what door. “You may use my key for access… and this seal of approval for the rod. But there are powerful wards along the way. Mages alone can not dispel them. Perhaps the Templar who helped Jowan can dispel them.”

Surana thought of Cullen but she didn’t dare drag the innocent young man into the spiraling plot. She took the enchanter’s key and clutched the cold metal in her sweaty, heated palms. “What are you planning to do?”

“Help Jowan escape… we must capture him in the act. As well as this Templar.” His eyes remained on her expression, stoic and analytical. “They are both a danger to everyone here in the tower. Lives could be at stake...”

She gave a firm nod of her head but her hands shook as she sauntered out of the enchanter’s study. She made her way through the halls a little more glumly than she did earlier. When she looked up and caught sight of Cullen at his post, her steps slowed to a halt.

She wouldn’t involve the young man but surely she could get his advice on the matter. She had no one else to go to. She couldn’t ask Jowan or Wynne or even… Merrick. He was all she had.

“Cullen,” Surana softly greeted, somewhat hiding beside him as he stood guard in the hall’s nook. “I need to ask your advice about something…”

His eyes widened and he looked down both ends of the hall, watching as another Mage made there way over. “Of course… meet me at the chantry in a few minutes. We could talk there.”

She grinned, whispering a sheepish “thank you” before darting off. The other Mage in the hall gave her a brief glance but his gaze returned casually to the book in his grasp. Surana didn’t think anyone would notice her admiration for the Templar. They might even think she was talking to him simply because they both knew Merrick. Which was half true. But in all honesty, Surana enjoyed Cullen’s company. She enjoyed the way he blushed, the way his hand reached up to squeeze the back of his neck nervously, stammering with something to say.

Surana walked through the entryway of the temple, passing the columns and statues to a religion she never worshipped. Merrick had been a devout believer but she always just assumed the Maker hated magic and Mages just like everyone else. Wynne never attended a service and certainly never made her student.

She sat down on one of the pews, her hands tucked beneath her legs to hold back the shiver that went up her spine. The chantry was oddly quiet but she supposed the whole tower was always quiet. Jowan would always remark that it was out of fear from the Templars glowering at everyone. But it just made sense for scholars to be focused on their work rather than anything else.

Cullen’s armor clattered, echoing throughout the chantry. He tried to be quiet as possible, each of his steps painfully slow until he could gently sit down next to her. He was so large and bulky to compared to Surana’s smaller elven frame. The armor certainly didn’t help, either.

“I…” She peered over at him then averted her eyes quickly to the closest statue. She gripped the edge of the pew and leaned forward, taking down a deep breath. “My best friend and the First Enchanter both asked me to do something I’m not comfortable with… I’m so conflicted I don’t know what to do.” She finally dared to look over at his expression.

Cullen was looking ahead. His eyes narrowed as he listened to what she was saying, his attention bobbing downwards to peer over at her. The metal of his glove carefully enveloped her hand, as if he were afraid to crush her with its weight. “Whatever it is that they’re asking of you… if they cared, they would consider your opinion on the matter.”

“They want me to betray the other… Jowan…” Surana hesitated. She wasn’t sure how much she wanted to tell Cullen. The more he knew, the more involved he would be. “Jowan asked for my help with something that might not be… legal. The First Enchanter wanted me to get him arrested.”

He sat up straighter, the metal of his cuirass hitting the wooden pew. “I see…” He just barely brushed the metal gauntlet across her hand, an attempt to be comforting. “As a Templar… and as your friend, I ask you not to do anything that might get you into trouble.” His words hardened now, no stuttering, no nervousness, “The Knight Commander won’t go easy on you just because you were trying to help your friend…”

“What if his life were in danger…”

Cullen tilted his head. He shifted uneasily in his seat. “He’s done something treasonous, hasn’t he?” The Templar didn’t need her reply. He already knew. “If he’s practicing blood magic, Surana… he’s dangerous.”

She couldn’t believe that. The First Enchanter had said something similar. But Jowan was a nervous, mousy man. He was incapable of doing anything powerful even with dark magic.

Surana heaved a sigh. “Thank you, Cullen…” She nervously nudged her shoulder into him, her heart jolting at the somewhat intimate gesture. She jumped onto her feet and locked her hands behind her back. “I always enjoy talking with you. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Cullen’s breath startled and she made sure to rush out of the chantry before he could get too embarrassed, before she could get too embarrassed. His advice had helped but she still couldn’t see herself betraying Jowan. She wish she could avoid the mess altogether but she imagined the First Enchanter wasn’t going to let matters go. And she couldn’t simply avoid Jowan, not if his life was at stake. Cullen was right though. The Knight Commander would make her Tranquil for her involvement. He was likely being made aware of everything by the First Enchanter.

It was the few rare times she wished Wynne was there to give one of her lectures. But her lecture was likely the same as Cullen’s. She reached into the pocket of her robes and clutched the heavy weight of the key. She had to at least ask Jowan if he were practicing blood magic. Surana wasn’t sure what she’d do if he was.

She headed to the storage area and obtained the rod of fire from one of the Tranquils working there. Then she found Jowan standing near the entrance of the stairwell, impatient and shifty-eyed.

“Try not to look like you’ve stolen something,” she muttered to him then handed over the key. “Jowan…” She clutched the wooden wand in her other hand.

He snatched up the rusty key. “You got a hold of it? I knew you could. They would never expect their best mage.”

“Jowan, please. I need to know…” Surana folded her arms, fingers digging into the softness of her skin. “Why would they test you, knowing you can’t cast a basic spell? Why are they so focused on you?”

“How would I know?” His voice rose in nervousness and to avoid further discussion he walked down the staircase. “We should check to see if the lower levels are empty and then make our way to the vault door.”

She grew tense, shoulders stiff as she shuffled behind him. Jowan was lying about something. She couldn’t be sure about what. It didn’t prove he was practicing the dark arts but Jowan wasn’t being entirely honest with her anymore. Whatever he was lying about she had to discover it before reaching his Phylactery.


	3. Melancholia

Surana could feel the heat in the back of her throat, the tightness of nausea. Her heart was in a frenzy, fluttery and flighty inside of her chest as Jowan led the way into the tunnels. When she saw a chantry sister standing there, narrow-eyed and thin lipped, she thought for sure the two of them were dead. She curled her hands into fists and felt the spark of a spell tingle against her fingertips.

“Jowan,” the sister stated, nodding her head slightly at the Mage beside her.

Her best friend turned to her and said all too casually, “Surana, this is… the girl I mentioned, the one who told me what was happening.” His voice took on a softer edge, something sweeter she hadn’t really heard from him before. “And… Lily.”

She pushed her lips to the side, hardly remembering what Jowan was trying to suggest. He acted like she was supposed to know that name. And then she nodded suddenly, eyes widening. “Oh… Oh, you mean… the girl you have a crush on.” Surana chuckled and then painfully swallowed it.

Jowan wasn’t practicing the dark arts. He wasn’t keeping a horrible secret from her. He was in love with a chantry sister and that was forbidden. Mages weren’t allowed to marry and have children.

She thought about Cullen suddenly then shoved the idea away.

Lily spoke sweetly, impatiently taking the lead down the dimly lit tunnel. “We must hurry.” Her steps were hard pressed and determined. She didn’t even bother to look over her shoulder to ensure Jowan was following at her heels. “We can’t risk getting caught.”

“Jowan.” Surana grabbed his elbow before he could walk away. “Is this why you’ve been acting strange?”

The youth raised his brow at her then looked down the tunnel at the marching knight. “We could start a life outside of the tower. We could be happy.”

She gave a slight nod before walking ahead. “Alright. Let’s hurry then…” It was strange how nervous yet calm she was. Surana thought if they hurried, the Templars wouldn’t catch Jowan. But then she still weren’t sure if he was telling the whole truth of it. What if he really was a blood mage?

The vault was a series of puzzles and spells. Surana did most of the fighting when defense systems kicked in. It felt like years before they reached the chamber where vials of blood sat upon shelves. Jowan raced over to one and tossed it onto the floor. He knew exactly which was his without having to think about it.

“We should get out of here while we can,” Lily told him, rushing towards the exit. They followed at her heels, entering into one long tunnel after the next.

“Jowan.” Surana grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. “I need to know the truth… Why do they think you’re a blood mage?”

He watched Lily step into the last tunnel. “Please, don’t tell Lily…” His voice was soft and small, the hint of high-pitched stress. “I might have… dabbled. But it’s only to protect Lily and me. Templars already think I’m dangerous so I thought…”

She swallowed the burning heat in the back of her throat. She never thought Jowan capable of dark magic let alone being able to actually use it. Surana slipped her eyes shut. “The First Enchanter is the one who gave me the key.”

“What? Why would he give…” Jowan suddenly pulled away from her, his steps stumbling backwards as he tried to process what you suggested.

“I went to him to try and convince them not to test you…” She drew in her bottom lip and sunk her teeth into it. She kept her gaze anywhere but Jowan’s expression. “I’m sorry. He figured out your plan. If we leave now…”

Jowan didn’t say anything further. He rushed off down the stone passageway towards Lily who had just stopped and turned around with impatience. She had assumed the two of you would eventually make an effort to follow after her. Just as Jowan reached her side, the door behind Surana was thrown open.

She looked over her shoulder as the group of knights flooded past her towards their prisoner. The air crackled, magic being drawn from the Fade as Jowan pulled the darkness around him.

Someone wrenched Surana by the elbow, pulling her out of the lower chamber door just before the wave of energy assaulted everyone in its path. She staggered backwards and if it weren’t for the firm grip on her arm, she might have fallen onto the ground.

She took a large step towards the underground’s doorway in search of Jowan but it was impossible to make out his shape among the others. Surana swept her gaze over to the hard stare of the Knight Commander, lips twisted into a scowl. His gaze was locked on the dark doorway as well. He didn’t even budge when one of the Templars stepped forward, armor dented and blood seeping from his cuirass.

“Well?”

“Escaped, sir.” He shifted his weight, leaning a shoulder into the wall. “A few wounded but none of us are dead. We’ll send out a search party immediately. He won’t get far.”

Surana was relieved Jowan escaped. But she tried not to think about what would happen when the search party caught up with them. If they caught up. With a chantry sister helping him, it was possible that Jowan could avoid getting caught.

But then her stomach dove downwards sickeningly when she saw the wounded soldiers shuffling out of the dark tunnel. Jowan, although lacking in skill and talent, had a great deal of power behind his spell.

Lily was hauled out as a prisoner, guilt coating her expression. “I didn’t know… If I had known he was a blood mage…” A Templar shoved her to keep walking. They weren’t at all moved by her words.

The Knight Commander turned his attention towards the slow approach of the First Enchanter. “Had you informed me sooner, the traitor might not have gotten away.”

He huffed and sighed his exasperation. “I informed you just as quickly as I learned about his plan.”

“This mage…” The Commander scoffed at Surana but then his gaze narrowed, a sort of resignation settling over him. “She never should have been involved at all. Who knows what sort of mind altering spell he cast upon her.”

“She is her own,” he replied, a laugh under his words. “She came to me immediately when she learned his plan.”

“And yet, she seems complicit. Helping her friend escape… She is too dangerous to simply return with the others.” He spoke as if dark magic was contagious, as if she needed to be quarantined.

“Knight Commander.” Cullen shuffled a few steps forward. How long he was standing there, Surana didn't know. He looked wide-eyed and worried, face flushed red against his pale parlor. “She passed her final trials quicker than any of the other mages. She's the most talented apprentice. One day she might even be the next First Enchanter.”

The First Enchanter smirked at those words but he seemed approving of them. “She's never once done anything deserving punishment, Gregoir. You know this better than anyone.”

“And you, knight? You had nothing to do with this fiasco?”

Cullen stood firm, not batting an eyelash as he lied, “I only just heard about it by the those who passed by me. I came to see if I could help.”

Surana almost smiled. She was too delighted to know that Cullen had kept her secret. There was guilt too in her heart. He had lied to his superior officer, lied despite the oath he had taken when he became a Templar. She watched his expression, the way he refused to look over at her just in case it hinted at his guilt.

“You will report to my office, Ser Cullen. We need to have a talk you and I.”

“Yes, of course, sir.” Cullen turned and walked off, his gaze just barely passing over Surana. He didn't look concerned. He seemed calm about what had happened but she still wasn’t sure if he regretted lying to his superior.

The commander turned his glower to the First Enchanter, voice just as hard and stoic, “I will trust this mag with you, Irving. She needs more than a lecture after these recent events. Make sure it is done.”

Irving bowed his head and watched as the man marched off, stiff shoulders and clattering armor. “Come with me, child.” He waved her over, taking the lead towards the tower’s stairs. “Jowan’s escape will add tension between the Mages and Templars. We must keep the peace and be understanding of our situation.”

Surana didn’t reply. She only walked beside him and kept her eyes on the all too familiar halls they were walking through. But the tower didn’t feel the same anymore. It wasn’t the safe and comfortable home she remembered it as. She had always wanted to leave and explore but she knew eventually she would return home to it.

After everything Jowan said and the expression of betrayal, Surana suddenly felt a hollowness in the pit of her stomach. For the first time in her life she was without her family. Merrick was dead and Wynne was off fighting in some war. Jowan, her best friend and brother, was on the run for the sake of freedom. She had Cullen… she’d only just met the knight but so far he seemed like a loyal friend.

The First Enchanter stepped into his study and shuffled over towards the large desk. She watched him ease down into his chair before finally settling his gaze on her. The stark white of his hair and beard contrasted brightly against the dark colors of his robes.

“Surana,” he sighed, “Do you understand what I am explaining to you?”

She clasped her hands in front of her, suddenly feeling trembles in her arms. “You want me to understand that the Templars are in charge here.”

“In order to keep the peace, I must brandish some form of punishment for your involvement as well as ensure safety measures are taken to protect the rest of the Mages.”

Punishment, she grimaced. “I did what you asked me to do.”

“The Knight Commander will not see it that way. You were close friends with a Mage who practiced blood magic and perhaps even… was aware of it.”

She sucked in a breath of air, the taste rancid on her tongue.

“You will be confined to your quarters for two weeks. During that time you are not to speak with any other Mages in case you might influence them or infect them.” He leaned forward, capturing her attention. “Surana… this is just an added precaution. After the two weeks are up, you will return to your duties as normal.”

It didn’t feel like a precaution. She felt like the Templars would be watching her the same way they watched Jowan. Suddenly, she understood the paranoia Jowan had always carried. Suddenly, the tower was a prison and not her childhood home.

“Yes, sir.” She hurried out of the room before the older magi could add anything further. She rushed through the halls, avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed by. She didn’t want anyone to talk to her just in case someone was watching. “Infected,” he had said as if it were even possible to infect another Mage with ideas and demonic possession.

The moment her bed neared she scurried into it, gathering the thick blankets up around her body and buried her face into them. The heat of tears burned her eyes and the sobs were just barely muffled. She cried recklessly. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She let go of all the grief and loneliness that had been strangling her since Merrick’s death. Her eyes strained against each violent tear until her skull pounded with agony and her heart wavered with vertigo.

Someone's slippers shuffled across the marble floor. A large part of her hoped it was Wynne returning from her trip after having changed her mind. But another Enchanter walked into the room. They carried a tray of food over to her desk and set it there. And just as quickly and quietly, they left her alone.

Surana pressed her fingers against her taut lips, the grimace sinking further into her expression. Not only would the Templars scrutinize her but the other Mage would avoid her to keep from being accused of breaking the rules as well. She would truly be alone this time.

She shut her eyes tightly and bit down on anymore cries of sorrow. She pressed the blanket against her face and hoped she’d fall asleep before another wave of tears took her. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She didn’t want to think about Wynne fighting for her life or Jowan hiding in the shadows to escape the Templars.

~:~

Cullen had listened to the Knight Commander’s lecture. He had nodded accordingly and spoke up when his superior asked a question. But other than that, Cullen didn’t take any of it seriously. He didn’t understand why mages were feared so horribly. They were just people with magic that needed to be trained.

He’d seen a few mages twisted by corruption but he’d also seen a lot of corruption in those without magic. Merrick had taught him that anyone could be considered dangerous. Surana… she was different in Cullen’s eyes. Surana was well trained and she had a good heart. She would never do anyone any harm. He couldn’t fathom keeping her imprisoned.

Surana…

He trudged through the tower, heavy metal boots clomping across the thin, worn carpet. It had been two days since he’d last seen her. He wasn’t sure where she was. He had cautiously talked with the dungeon guards about their duties, trying not to hint that he was looking for a specific prisoner. She wasn’t in solitary confinement on the top floor so surely he would eventually run into her.

Except he hadn’t yet. Days had passed and he was still waiting to catch sight of her. He missed the way her lips broadened too far across her face when she smiled uncontrollably. And her laugh, a delighted and unhindered sort of laugh. It was a true, honest, and sincere sort of sound.

He stalked through the enchanters quarters during his afternoon patrol and tried to casually glance into each of the rooms. They were made up of three units and each bedroom was divided by a mere wall. They had their own bathtubs too, tucked away behind a paper screen in a corner somewhere. They weren’t trusted enough to have doors.

It was far more privacy than the apprentices had but Cullen still thought it wasn’t much. Templars were permitted a great deal of things compared to the mages. The knights were granted their own rooms although they were quite cramped and small. He considered it a lavish life compared to the barracks of his youth. He had never regretted becoming a Templar but he every now and then he’d play around with the idea of having a family in some small village in a house he’d built.

He finally caught sight of her, curled up at the head of her bed with a book held loosely in her grasp. If she made the slightest movement the book might fall to the floor. Her eyes were staring hazily off across the room at the wall. They were swollen and puffy from crying. When his steps slowed he noticed that the tray of food near her bed was untouched.

He looked at the two other bedrooms. Empty.

He quietly marched through the doorway but then froze some distance away. He could feel the heat of a blush burn across his neck and face. He would be alone with her and suddenly his heart was racing. “S...Surana.” He watched her for some sign of movement and when she didn’t look at him he shuffled a little closer. “Surana.”

Her lips parted and she slid her eyes over to him. The book slipped away to topple to the ground. “Oh… Cullen, I was…” She looked down at the book and left her eyes there. “I was getting some reading done. It’s about focusing crystals…” Surana’s voice was so soft and weak that he had a strong feeling she didn’t really know what the book was actually about.

He whispered harshly, “Are you… are you alright?”

She swept her attention away. She gave a minor nod and made an attempt at a smile. “I have my own room now… it’s quiet and I… can get a lot of work done. I learned about…” Surana looked at the book again but didn’t bother reaching down to grab it.

“Surana, you don’t have to lie to me.” He wanted to step closer to her but he was afraid someone might turn the corner and see him near her bed. The Knight Commander had already lectured him about fraternizing with a mage. If the order thought for one second he was in love with her they’d send him away. Or worse, they would kill her for it.

She smiled. It was small but it was a real one this time. “Thank you. I’m glad you stopped by. It was good to hear your voice.”

He grabbed hold of his neck, squeezing the muscle as the heat of his blush stung. “I’ll come by again later… if no one else if here. If you don’t mind...”

“I mean it…” Surana finally reached over the side of the bed and picked up her book. She gave a few determined nods and opened it to the first page. “I’m really glad to see you. I felt…” She laughed breathily. “Well, I feel better now.”

He stepped back then turned away from her. He moved to the doorway then said, “I’m glad… I’ll visit every day… I’ll try…” He leaned a hand into the doorframe. He felt the firmness beneath his palm, trying to find an excuse to stay. But he knew someone would eventually walk by and there’d be rumors about his presence.

Surana finally settled her attention on him. “I know you will.”

Cullen released a sigh then continued his march through the enchanters floor. He thought for certain his ears were on fire and there was something in his eyes to make them water. He hated how embarrassed he got when he was around her. He tried to focus on his duties for the day but he couldn’t stop thinking about how Surana had looked. She was struggling but he hoped his presence had truly helped.


	4. Ameliorate

Two weeks had passed and during that time she’d collected an absurd amount of books and scribbled notes. The First Enchanter had brought her grimoires from his personal collection, containing texts from foreign countries and those of ancient times. It took her hours to translate a few mere pages but the knowledge and history she gained was priceless.

Cullen would sneak a few visits in, always being cautious before stepping into her quarters. But it seemed like every visit, the Templar grew more and more confident and perhaps even stepped closer to her each time. At one point, she could feel the heat radiating off of him as he stood beside her desk one night, a candle casting the space in amber hues. They spoke in hushed tones about their day but somehow Surana felt it was more intimate than that.

Her heart would always race and her fingers would begin to tremble. By the time he left the room, her mind was so scattered that continuing any form of study was impossible. At times her mind wandered, curious if one day Cullen and her might be able to leave the tower and venture somewhere… anywhere. Perhaps she could travel to another tower to learn from other mages, Cullen escorting her as a bodyguard.

They were just daydreams, though. She realized after walking through the tower’s halls for the first time in weeks, that the Templars were weary of her. She imagined leaving the tower for anything would be impossible now. The First Enchanter would have to pull a lot of strings and grease quite a few palms.

But she could worry about it another day. She heard there would be a party for the mages who were returning from the king’s war campaign. She raced to the front of the crowd, beaming at the sight of Wynne among the others. They looked worn and weary from the journey. Their clothes were dusty and their hair tangled.

Wynne’s smile was small and meager but she hugged Surana just the same. “Let’s talk tomorrow, my dear,” she cooed before shuffling off to find her room. “I’m exhausted.”

Surana wasn’t sure she wanted to know what sort of tale Wynne might share. Merrick had always said war and battles were never glorious. Wynne wasn’t a warrior so whatever she might have seen… Surana slid her eyes closed and sighed. No, she imagined it was best not to talk about it at all.

The tower was oddly gloomy and yet energized at the same time. The kitchens were busy with the feast and the apprentices tended to the decorations. Surana normally would have joined them, delighted at the chance to add her own spells when needed. But she felt awkward among the other mages now. She had helped a necromancer escape and they weren’t sure what to make of her.

Surana passed through the busy halls to the quiet and empty library. A few other scholars were hiding as well, faces hidden in the books they were studying. But even the library felt different. She couldn’t bring herself to read any of the books on the shelf or speak to the librarian like she used to.

She kept her head down as she walked through the halls. By then, the banquet would be ready and Wynne would be looking for her. No, she reconsidered, Wynne wasn’t her mentor anymore. The elder Mage had no reason to scold her for being late.

She walked by a few Templars along the way, feeling the heat of their gaze on her. They were likely warned to keep an eye on her in case Jowan had influenced her mind with blood magic. The muscles in her back tightened with each step and it was a relief when she slipped into the crowd gathered in the banquet hall.

The air was filled with warm spices, the sounds of laughter and boisterous voices. Templars and Mages alike were scattered about and perhaps for the first time they looked as if they were comrades. It didn’t feel like the prison Jowan made it out to be. It felt like the home she remembered from childhood.

She shuffled forward through the crowd, scanning the countless faces while Uldred, one of the older enchanters, gave a thunderous speech. His voice grew louder, the crowd of mages suddenly swept with silence. “Our support is utmost necessary in the backing of Loghain. If it had not been for the general, our entire army would have perished from the Darkspawn.”

“Uldred!” The First Enchanter’s raspy voice carried through the room. “Now is the time for celebration. Let us discuss this further for another time.”

His jaw clenched, lips hardening in bitterness.

Surana glanced back at Irving but few others seemed as concerned. The Mages began chatting again, some whispering their concerns about the war effort. Surana didn’t care about the war or the general. She just wanted to find Wynne. Or Cullen. She would give anything to see a familiar face.

When the room became too warm and the celebrating too loud, Surana slipped out of the grand dining hall. The long corridors were dark, barely a few lamps lit, and the chill in the air was a stark contrast to earlier. Her steps quickened, slippers hushing rapidly across smooth stone. She couldn’t make it back to her room fast enough until her eyes met the the bright baby blue of Cullen’s.

He cleared his throat, corners of his mouth twitching into a soft smile. His smile melted away any fear that had been choking her. Cullen held the small basket up to draw her attention to it rather than his blush. “I… thought perhaps you’d prefer something small and quiet…”

She held her hands loosely in front of her. She couldn’t stop the large grin. Surana sauntered into the room and teasingly stated, “You didn’t want to join the others as they guzzle down ale and embarrass themselves?”

He peered down at the silver of his gauntlets as they glinted beneath the torches and candles of her room. “I suppose not, no…”

Her voice softened, “Me neither.”

“I’ve never been much for those sort of things. Parties and gatherings, I mean.” Cullen glanced at her as she stepped closer. “Once, perhaps, when I was with my family...”

“How are they? Did you get to write your sister back?”

He shook his head slightly, the breath stifling in his lungs. His lips parted to speak or perhaps, Surana hoped, to kiss her. But the voices out in the hallway caught their attention. If anyone saw them alone together…

She grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him towards the large bed in the corner. He awkwardly fell backwards onto it. He scooted further away from the edge with her anxiously following suit. She threw the heavy curtains closed around them and held her breath. Surana could just barely see her roommates as they shuffled clumsily through the hall.

“Shh,” one of them giggled. “We don’t want to wake her.”

“She’s asleep already,” the other scoffed. “I bet she didn’t even try to join the party. She’s always so busy with those damn books and research…”

The Mage giggled, “I heard she might be a blood Mage.”

Surana pulled her eyes away from the curtain to Cullen, frozen in his place. He was sprawled out on his back, elbows digging into the bed with a look of utter fear. Her heart hammered in her chest. It hadn't dawned on her that the two of them would end up alone in her bed.

Cullen tried to sit up but his armor clattered and he stiffened. Surana’s ears strained to hear if the two girls that entered might have heard him. But they were still giggling as they walked towards their alcoves.

“I'm sorry.” His voice jolted her, the nervousness clinging to her. “Maybe when they fall asleep…”

She gave a weak nod and moved closer towards the center of the bed. “I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“You?” He tried to keep his chuckle quiet but it was difficult. “I’m the one who came in here looking for you.” Cullen eased his head back into the bed and tried to relax. “If this suit of armor weren’t so loud…”

Surana reached out and fidgeted with the gauntlet he wore. “Perhaps if we took some off… it would be more comfortable.”

“Oh. Uh, yes. I suppose… it would be.” He watched her peer up at him, her eyes lingering for a moment before returning to the gauntlet. She removed the weight from his hand and began working on the plates of armor along his arm and shoulder. The further she got to removing his breastplate, the harder her heart hammered.

She sat beside him, her fingers fumbling with the leather ties along his shoulder. At the sound of her name, her eyes swept towards his lips. She wanted to hear him say it again, to say anything.

Instead his large hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. His gaze was locked on her, deciding whether or not she wanted him to continue. Surana hurried forward and pressed her lips onto his. She moaned as sparks jolted up her spine. It wasn’t the first time she’d ever kissed anyone but this… somehow this felt different.

Cullen tilted his chin away and fluttered his eyelids. He swallowed hard before muttering, “Can we… really do this? Could we be happy?”

“If they found out… they’ll imprison you, label you a traitor.”

“Rori…” His fingers slipped into her hair, his palms enveloping her cheek tenderly. Cullen was soft and gentle, almost afraid that the moment between them would be gone forever. “I’m more worried for you…. They’ll do far worse to a mage.”

“I… care about you, Cullen. I don't want to keep hiding and sneaking like this. I just want…”

He hummed his agreement before sliding his eyes shut. “I don't want to resist anymore.” His eyes opened slowly and his brows arched under fear. “My feelings for you are…” Cullen swallowed painfully.

She leaned forward, her hands resting upon the cold metal of his breastplate. Surana’s mouth settled onto his, nervous and uncertain. She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed someone. Being a teenager surrounded by other curious teens, she had kissed a few people in her youth… but had Cullen?

Was she doing it right? Was she too soft or too stiff?

His hands gripped her shoulder and pulled her away. “Hold on…” He reached up and tugged at the leather cord, trying to untie the impossible knot free. His breastplate clattered, both of them holding their breath in fear someone might have heard. But Cullen was more impatient. He grabbed the heavy piece and carefully set it onto the ground behind the bed. He worked furiously to get the rest off, desperate to remove his greaves.

“Maker,” he whispered, “Must there be this many layers!” He kicked off his boots, only his doublet remaining, as he fell back breathlessly onto the bed. He huffed, eyes rolling over to her and then his embarrassment returned. “Are you… sure you want to do this?”

“Yes… I'm sure.” Her fingers curled around the collar of her robes. She knew it needed to come off but… what if Cullen didn't like what he saw? Surely, he'd seen other women naked… And she was an elf. Would he even like the way her body was shaped?

With his armor gone, it was easier for him to move. Cullen gathered her hands and placed them onto his shoulders. He got up onto his knees and urged her to do the same. His fingers trembled as he followed her waist down along her hips. He tugged the hem of her robes and pulled them up along her bare thighs. The fabric sliding along her skin caused her to shudder.

Cullen moved closer, his breathing suddenly labored. “Have you… ever done this before?”

“No…” She swallowed and shook her head. “Have you?”

He licked his lips. He was hesitating in removing her robe. “No I haven't… I heard, it can be painful. Some of the men, talk… I've heard a few of their stories but I've never…”

Surana slid her palms over the muscles in his chest then tugged the hem of his shirt. “I trust you.”

He took down a sharp breath, chuckling as quietly as he could. He allowed her to remove his shirt but he felt so vulnerable beneath her gaze. Her eyes devoured the hard muscles from all the training he did as a Templar. He felt so nervous and yet so… calm in front of her.

Cullen gathered up the bottom of her robes in his large hands. He pulled it up along her body and over her head, tossing the heavy dress aside. “Maker have mercy…” He pressed quivering lips forward to envelope hers, undecidedly sweeping his tongue forward.

Surana opened her mouth, sucking tenderly on his explorative tongue. She could taste the tea he must have drank earlier before his visit. It was a combination of sweet honey and bitter herb.

The heat of his palms wrapped around the taut muscle in her back, bringing her closer into the firm hard edge of his chest. He moaned hungrily, unable to contain the sounds that broke free. His fingers buried into her skin, trying to rip her open for his own delight.

Her body had a mind of its own. Her legs widened, thighs wrapping around his waist, seeking out some sort of release to the deep seeded need she was carrying. Cullen responded eagerly. His weight fell forward and pinned her body between him and the bed. His hips bucked, the hardening heat between them ramming against her dripping cunt.

She almost blurted his name but managed to bite her lips shut just in time. She couldn't allow anyone to overhear them. It was a matter of life and death. But Maker, she didn't want it to stop. She writhed beneath him, locked her legs around his body so that his touch couldn't disappear.

Cullen whispered her name against the shell of her ear as he hammered his hips forward. He shifted his weight to one side, his hand pushing back the breeches that clung tightly his waist. He groaned when they were down far enough that the thickness of his cock was revealed.

Surana swept her eyes away, burning like wildfire. It was the first time she'd ever seen one and it did something unspeakable to her. She felt hypersensitive, his every breath and gasp, pricking her skin. The tip of his finger gliding beneath her panties made her toes curl uncontrollably.

He hooked his finger around the cloth and pulled it aside, exposing the redness of her glistening folds. Cullen’s throat tightened. He locked his eyes with hers then leaned his body forward. The tip of his throbbing erection just barely touched her clit. He shuddered at the sound of her whimper, his cock pulsing at the opportunity to please her.

Cullen spoke in raspy whisper, “I'll go slow…” He tilted his spine and angled himself at her entrance. He intended to be careful but the moment his tip squeezed into her cunt, his hips jerked and jutted forward. He let out a loud groan, the sound mixing with her high pitched whine. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted to hear that sound again. His hips rolled back and rammed forward, desperate to make her scream. Her delight suddenly became intoxicating. The way she felt beneath him only fed his hunger.

He arched his body over her smaller frame, attempting to calm himself and his heart pounded. “I'm sorry. Maker, I'm sorry. I'll stop...”

Surana’s fingers dug into his back. She shook her head, teeth clenched. She made sure her legs were locked around him. “More.”

Cullen groaned at the sound of her hungry. He heaved his weight forward, skin slapping every time she convulsed against him. Her head arched back, the crown of her skull digging into the covers. Surana couldn't stop herself from making noises. She wanted more, endlessly more, until she couldn't move.

Cullen gave a low growl, his grip on her waist almost bone crushing as he shuddered. He spilled hotly inside of her, the liquid pouring from the sides of her cunt. The muscles in her lower abdomen knotted up until her heels found themselves digging into the mattress. Whatever he did sent her over the edge, her vision sparking from how tightly clenched shut her eyes were.

He gave a few more thrusts. The muscles in his arms coiling with the tension. Cullen collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving in unison with her own. They stayed there for a moment, taking in the intensity of what had happened.

He whispered a little ashamed of himself. “I don't know what came over me…”

“Me neither.” She released a chuckle between breaths. “But I… enjoyed it.”

Cullen pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared into her eyes as if he weren't sure she was being honest or not. “Was it… painful?”

She gave a slight nod. “But, it was also… pleasurable.” Surana let her finger trail along his jaw. She took in the smoothness of his skin, the slight stubble that grew there. “Stay with me tonight?”

He didn't need to think about it. He pull the softness of his cock out of her and pulled down the blankets that layered her bed. She joined him, curling up safely in his arms and he buried his face into her neck. “I wish I could stay forever…”

Her heart began to ache. She wanted more than anything to leave the tower with him and start a life somewhere, anywhere. She didn't want to be a Mage anymore.

Surana held him tighter. “So do I.”


	5. Absquatulate

Surana could feel the warmth encasing her, the weight of Cullen’s arm draped across her waist. The curtains surrounding the bed kept them hidden from view, casting them both in a thick darkness. Her eyes adjusted easily though. Elves were known for being able to see well in the dark.  
  
Her fingertips reached out to trace the smooth outline of his lips, the same lips that had kissed her skin last night. Surana could hardly believe that it all wasn’t some dream. He felt so real lying beside her, the cold chill of the tower easily chased away by his grasp. Her fingers glided along his jaw and up into the curls of his blonde hair.  
  
He shifted beside her, eyes fluttering open and mouth curling into a smile. His voice was raspy with sleep, “Good morning…” He took down a deep breath and moaned. Cullen tangled his legs around hers until they were entwined. “I've dreamt of this moment with you so many times, Rori...”  
  
Surana grinned uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her figure fittingly into his. “Cullen Rutherford.”  
  
He chuckled softly, breath brushing across her lips. “Rori, I’ve shared so much of my life with you… more than most people have ever known about my life. You know my childhood and about my family and… Maker, I'm rambling, stop me.”  
  
She leaned forward and brushed her lips across his, her eyes slipping shut with delight. “I've never felt this way. I never want to feel this way for anyone but you.”  
  
His large hand brushed through the strands of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I don't want this moment to end…”  
  
Surana nibbled on her lip. She feared any moment something would happen and everything between them would shatter. She spoke quietly so that no one would overhear their conversation. “Will anyone look for you? You didn't make it back to your room last night.”  
  
“After the party they had?” Cullen smirked and rolled onto his back. “I'm sure half the knights found themselves in the bathroom. The others are probably sleeping it off on the floor.”  
  
Surana smiled softly but then a high pitched scream ruptured from somewhere down the hall. She didn't know what it was at first. It was such a strangle, unnatural sound. Cullen sat up and stilled his breathing. They listened as metal boots slammed rhythmically across the stone floor. A splintering crack reverberated as if the entire tower were collapsing.  
  
Cullen muttered under his breath, “Something’s wrong…”  
  
She could feel the static crawling across her skin, the air writhing with magic. The Fade was rippling as if its surface were being pried open. Fear skipped up along her spine. Whatever was happening, whatever energies were coming to life, it was beyond her understanding.  
  
Surana scurried out of bed, throwing open the curtains as she searched the floor for her clothes. “I think it’s the Fade…”  
  
Cullen reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his gear as quickly as possible. He didn’t care if the metal clattered. It wasn’t a time for delicacy. “Stay here. I'll go investigate.”  
  
“No.” She pulled her robes over her head and forced her arms through the sleeves. “It's too dangerous. I can provide spells if you need them. Something terrible is happening. The Fade… it feels strange.”  
  
“That's why I need you to stay.” Cullen gave her a long hard look.  
  
But she wasn’t backing down. She couldn’t let him run into battle on his own. “I’m going with you.”  
  
He sighed when he knew it wasn't a battle he could win. “Alright then…” He nodded firmly then focused on gathering the rest of his armor up onto the bed. Surana quickly helped where she could, tying the leather straps into place and fixing the doublet underneath. Cullen held a small coin in the palm of his hand. He stared at it for what seemed like forever as she tied the last plate of armor into place.  
  
Surana whispered softly, moving to sit beside him, “Wishing for luck?” She remembered the story he had shared weeks ago about secretly taking the coin with him, the only thing he had left of his childhood. The life of a Templar was meant to be focused on studying and training alone.  
  
Cullen clutched it tightly in his fist and peered over at her. “Wishing for our safety and…” His eyes swept away, shoulders rising up. His throat tightened as he strained to speak the rest of his thoughts, “I’ll tell you when we have time. We should hurry. Stay behind me, Rori. I won't risk losing you.”  
  
“You won't. We’ll keep each other safe.” Surana shuffled out of bed and grabbed the staff given to her for completing her apprenticeship. She felt the smooth grains of wood beneath her palm, her heartbeat racing in her fingertips. She had no idea what was waiting for them outside in the hallway.  
  
Cullen marched forward, sword and shield drawn. He suddenly looked more courageous than she’d ever seen him. She felt confident beside him, perhaps even cocky. She drew upon the Fade, raveling it around her arms and hands. She expected a fight up ahead. But the scene she found before her was… gut wrenching.  
  
Blood magic. The Templars always tried to make it out to be evil, to put fear in them. Surana hadn’t ever considered it dangerous, though. Magic was magic. It depended on the person weilding it. Jowan had been the first to use it in front of her. But this…  
  
Three mages were ripping apart a young apprentice, blood spewing across the floor and walls. She felt the warmth drain from her face at the sight of it. The blood darkened to black, morphing into a large summoning circle that ripped open the veil of the Fade. It explained completely why the air had grown so stale.  
  
Cullen raised his sword, light shimmering around the silver blade. He charged forward without a moment’s hesitation and swung wide across the closest of the three mages. The sharp metal severed through flesh and bone before her eyes could process the sight.  
  
She couldn’t let herself be distracted while he fought for their safety. She raised her staff and focused her spell on the other side of the room. The rawest of spiritual energy bloomed and ruptured into a blast of pure white. It cleansed the area of their darker spell, the Fade slamming shut before any demons had the opportunity to breech into their world.  
  
Cullen cut down the weakened mages. They had foolishly used all their energy on summoning that they had none left to defend themselves. It was strange to watch. Surana had grown up with those people. She had studied beside them and learned her first spell among these people. And now, they had started a revolt and killed innocence...  
  
Cullen looked over at her, his expression hardened by determination. “This way. Stay behind me. I don’t understand... ” He marched further down the hall, breathy from the fight and perhaps even nervousness. “Has the whole tower gone mad?”  
  
She didn’t reply. Surana only followed at his heels through the winding hallway. A part of her hoped that the mages hadn’t started the rebellion on their own. There had to be one person controlling them. These were people she trusted and they were… sacrificing people.  
  
Their steps slowed as they approached a group of Templars battling agaisnt abominations. They were hideous looking creatures, faces distorted and melted flesh. The blood mage that had pulled them through the Fade was too weak to control them, his body writhing on the floor as a demon attempted to possess him.  
  
Surana drew upon her magic, the spell anchoring down into her bones. She brought forth a wall of ice, crystal spears jutting out of the floor to protect the Templars from another gruesome attack.  
  
Cullen hurried over to the oldest of the knights. “What’s happening here?”  
  
“We don’t know exactly…” He glowered over at Surana, lips hardening into a scowl. He scrutinized her with disdain. “It was quick. A group of mages started a revolt and the whole Tower’s in a blighted mess.”  
  
Cullen moved a little closer to Surana, almost as if he were trying to prove she wasn’t an enemy. “Where Knight Commander Gregior?”  
  
“Can’t say for sure.” He squared his shoulders at the both of them. “Someone mentioned Irving was seen in the upper floors. Uldred and his people were the start of this mess.”  
  
Surana spoke up but her words somewhat faltered, “The First Enchanter could help us. We should get to him…”  
  
“Listen here, mage--”  
  
Cullen stepped forward, blocking his view of Surana. “She’s helped me get this far. She isn’t one of the apostates. If we get to Irving in time, we can help put a stop to Uldred’s plan.”  
  
The ice defending them began to hiss and crackle. Surana clutched her staff before her and focused her attention on the snarling demons trying to break through. “Be ready! My spell won’t last for long.” She threw up a spirit-based shield, protecting them for whatever might happen soon.  
  
The Templars hesitated, still weary to have a mage on their side. But they turned their attention to the demons all the same, shields clenched tightly in preperation. The ice shattered beneath the intensity of a spell brought on by the enemy Mage as she sliced open her own arm.  
  
Surana tried to think quickly what spell she needed next. If she could freeze the monsters and somehow explode them… or perhaps detain them long enough for the Templars to cut them down… There wasn’t enough time to consider it. She threw up her staff and redirected the ambient energy towards the approaching demons. The air chilled and hardened around their desfigured forms, locking them into place.  
  
Cullen charged seconds after he realized what she had done. He skewed his sword downwards into the demon’s skull before turning to see the other Templars had done the same. The abominastions ruptured, scattered ice and blood across the floor.  
  
The possessed mage raised her hands, voice echoing from the demon that conrolled her, “We are not slaves!” She howled and slammed her hands through the air, pushing another wave of demons through the veil.  
  
Surana gripped her staff, slamming its base into the floor, quaking the ground and twisting the air until the mage was ablaze with white fire. It gave the Templars enough time to bash their shields into the remaining abominations. By the time they reached the mage, her skin had melted and charred. She fell to her knees and if the oldest Templar had severed her head from her neck, she might have conjured another spell.  
  
The Templars barely took a moment to rest. They continued their crusade into the next room. Cullen, however, turned his attention to Surana. He walked to her side, pleading under his breath, “This is becoming far too dangerous. Rori, there are too many demons and--”  
  
“I’m not going to leave you to fight these things alone.” She flicked her gaze to the others as they disappeared into the other room. “You can be possessed just as easily as me. If I turn into one of those things, I trust you to cut me down.”  
  
He wanted to argue, his head ducking down as that he didn’t feel the heat of her stare. “To ask me to do that… I can’t bear the thought.”  
  
“Cullen--” She tried to reply but an awful screech filled the halls.  
  
Cullen raced towards the sound, metal boots drumming against the stone floors. Surana was close behind but she wasn’t close enough to protect him from the powerful blow of a massive behemoth. Its wide swipe knocked him halfway across the room and into the floor.  
  
A pride demon, Surana noted. She recalled from her studies their weakness against spiritual energies. She summoned up the only spell she knew, gathering it in her palm and releasing its intense raw power. The spell blinded the creature but Surana had been so focused on the demon that she hadn’t realized there were mages on the far side of the room.  
  
The Fade spilled into their world. It was a torrent of static that rose the hair along her arms. She cringed away from it. Magic was cold but the Fade felt like ice, a frozen and frigid sea. Surana tried to keep her eyes on the demon and the mages in the room. But they all fell to their knees except for one. Her eyes burned green, the flames growing the wider the Fade was ripped open.  
  
Cullen groaned as he stumbled to his feet. His words were pained, hand clutching at his skull, “Stop her. I’ll handle the demon.”  
  
Surana barely glanced at him, such a small amount of time to see how truly weak he was. She would have to heal his wounds after dealing with the sinister magic. From what she could see, the Mage’s power was being amplified by the small glowing stone she held within her palms.  
  
Surana raced forward and gathered together the energy that fell from the torn veil. She would use it to her advantage, spiraling it together into a whip that lashed across the other woman. But it wasn’t enough. The spell was still blooming, expanding as it consumed the room and everyone in it.  
  
Surana did the only thing she could think of. She leapt forward and tackled the mage to the ground. The green stone toppled out of her hands, sending it skipping across the floor.  
  
“The artifact!” The fire in the mage’s eyes dissipated but the anger was all the stronger. She tried to reach for it, pure desperation crumpling her expression as she twisted together all the energy around her.  
  
Surana scurried to her feet and snagged the stone off of the floor before it could be used against her. Its energy was lukewarm in the palm of her hand, beating as if it were alive. Fear skipped along her spine, eyes widening at the sudden feeling of danger.  
  
She spun on her heel, ready to defend herself against the Mage. But the pride demon towered over her, its massive form casting her in dark shadow. Cullen was clinging onto his dagger that protruded from the monster’s wide chest. His other sword was just beginning to sink past ribs and into lung.  
  
Surana shuffled away from the massive body of the behemoth as it roared. It staggered, dropping to one knee. Cullen leapt off of the beast onto the ground, eyes sweeping up to catch sight of Surana.  
  
The Mage cried out and at first, Surana thought it was because the battle was over. But then even Cullen called to her, reaching out to grab Surana’s hand. But she realized too late what she had done. His agonized scream vanished. Her brows pinched sharply, her eyes fluttering as she tried to take in the sight. They were gone. All of them. The demon, the Mage, the tower…  
  
“Cullen…” She muttered, her gaze flashing across the ethereal and ominous world for any sight of him. Green hues filtered the air and darkened the sky. She’d seen it before but only in vague dreams, never quite like this. “The Fade…” Her heart squezed tightly in her chest. “No… that’s not possible…”  
  
From all that she knew about magic, all that she understood and was taught… It wasn’t possible to step foot into the Fade. If she believed the Chantry’s preaching, stepping into the Fade had only been accomplished once and the backlash of it had lead to the Blight.  
  
Her eyes swept downwards to the small stone in her hand, feeling it pulse like a heartbeat against her skin. Her hand jolted away from it, tossing it away as if it were diseased. She watched it clatter along the stone ground, suddenly so aware of its existence.  
  
She dropped to her knees and snatched hold of it again. That small piece of rock might be her only way to get home. She held it to her chest and felt the sob shudder free. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and streamed along her cheeks. Her lips pulled tight into a grimace as she searched for help. All she could see was an endless sea of dry, cracked earth and craggy boulders floating overhead. The air was seeped in dark green, a toxin that stole the oxygen from her lungs and swelled inside of her throat.  
  
She choked and sobbed, desperate to breathe but the world around her felt so incredibly absent. She couldn’t feel anything. The world was gone and all that remained was emptiness. It was a dark, bleak nothingness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry XD I don't enjoy torturing my characters... these things just... sort of happen?


End file.
